This invention relates in general to protective systems and deals more particularly to thief-trapping apparatus for trapping a thief in a room.
Thief-trapping apparatus for trapping a thief within the confines of a room during the course of a theft are known. Commonly, such an apparatus includes a mechanism or means for locking the room doors or windows so as to cut off possible avenues of escape from the room. Such an apparatus is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,852,642.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved thief-trapping apparatus for trapping a thief within the confines of a room during the course of a theft.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which, when used to lock the room doors or windows, provides tangible evidence of an attempted theft.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is well-suited for safeguarding a single object in a room.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is uncomplicated in structure yet effective in operation.